COLOR'S
by Elice Bcest
Summary: "Aunque hecho trisas él este obra maestras es" Fanfic basado en la canción de Color's de Halsey. Standy. Un extraño intento de algo. One-Shot


**COLOR'S**

Por: EliceBcest

" _Aunque hecho trisas él este obra maestras es"_

Ashley Nicolette Frangipane

Los colores de la mañana se filtraban por la ventana, no era más que un motel de quinta sobre la carretera, los ligeros azules se posaban en su rostro todavía dormido, sus canas resplandecían aunque todavía fue ligera la luz. Ella lo mira en silenció, teme perderse cada segundo de ese momento perfecto, y se deja llevar, piensa en él, en todo lo que le significa, en lo mucho que lo ama, después de todo es el Señor Misterio quien duerme a su lado.

* * *

Tal vez ella era como todas las demás, una típica adolescente como muchas otras. Se sentía sola la mayor parte del tiempo, pese a tener hermanos, casi estaba segura que nos les importaba mucho, ellos eran hombres de la montaña, nunca escucharía un "Te quiero de sus labios" pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ahí estaba ese amor, sobre todo el de su padre. Sin embargo a este punto no importaba demasiado, creía que su padre era un poco falso pero eso también es parte de crecer no es así, darte cuenta de que tus padres también son humanos. Sonríe cuando le preguntan a su padre sobre ella, hace mucho que no sabe ni lo más mínimo, pero no resulta ser el fin del mundo, que joven de 18 años no se siente de esa manera.

A veces se pregunta porque antes era tan feliz cuando se ahogaba en drogas, el sentimiento de adrenalina, de felicidad efímera, de sentir como todo se desvanecía, que nada importaba, era la poca vida recorrida en sus años. No ha vivido lo suficiente, tal vez nunca lo haga, tal vez su existencia sea corta, efímera y salvaje, como cada calada de sus cigarros.

Pero entonces él te miro…

* * *

Recuerda la primera vez que amaneció entre sus brazos, empapados en un húmedo amanecer, toda la noche anterior había llovido, el día anterior fue patético como otros tantos, sus piernas temblaban, no estaba segura de que era lo que pasó, demasiadas drogas, demasiado alcohol, demasiado dolor, tal vez simplemente era todo. Tocó a la puerta era casi las tres de la madrugada, estaba totalmente mojada, titiritaba de frío, mientras la botella de su cerveza caía al piso.

El abrió la puerta, se sorprendió tanto de verte en ese estado, te sujetó y te hizo entrar, no hizo muchas preguntas, le dio una toalla mientras esperabas a que la ducha se calentara. Intentaste explicar patéticamente porque estabas ahí, pero tus palabras eran torpes, inconexas, sin sentido, por un momento sentiste asco de ti misma, si, realmente eras un asco. Te trajo una taza de café que realmente sabía a rayos, te dijo que lo bebieras todo y lo hiciste sin chistar, el silencio lleno la sala de estar en la cual habías pasado tantos momentos felices de tu vida. Se levanta sin decir nada, no puedes dejar de sentirte como una imbécil, no estás segura de porque llegaste ahí, que es lo que esperas, no estás segura de nada y joder todo sigue dando vueltas.

-Toma, espero que te quede –dice dándote una pijama. Sabes que es de su "Calabaza", después de todo ella ahora es casi tan grande como tú, no puedes evitarlo empiezas a sentir celos, de que él se preocupe tanto por ella.

-Gracias –contestas aún con voz temblorosa.

El vapor llena todo el baño, te hundes en la tina, quisieras ahogarte y desaparecer, pero eso es imposible. Sigues pensando en él, y en lo que has hecho esa noche, y duele, vuelve a doler, tanto que no se detiene, sabes que ha dolido por mucho tiempo, más del que quisieras aceptar, ríes para ti misma, porque son casi cinco años, desde que aquello comenzó. Has intentado arrancarlo de tu pecho, que no quede ni un sólo rastro, pero es imposible, ya que si lo haces te quedaras vacía.

Escuchas que toca la puerta y pregunta si estás bien, te sonrojas ante la posibilidad de que él entré y te vea desnuda, golpeas tu frente, estúpida, sí que eres estúpida. Al salir del baño buscas tus botas, ahora estás mucho mejor por lo que decides irte a casa, en un par de horas amanecerá, ya no peligroso aunque nunca te ha importado.

Ahí está él mirando una de esas viejas películas románticas que tanto disfruta, sonríes porque la media luz lo hace ver maravilloso.

-Te prepare la cama del ático –dice al notar tu presencia.

-No es necesario ya estoy mejor –contestas mientras ese patético sentimiento sube por tu pecho. –Me iré a casa.

-No es una pregunta, te quedaras aquí. Si tu padre de encuentra en este estado no veras la luz de sol en muchos días, además algo puede pasarte, y no quiero perder a mi cajera, eso sería una total molestia –respondió con una ligera risa en la última frase.

-Gracias –respondes con sinceridad.

Te acuestas, la cama está fría, pero no es la lluvia, eres tú, lo sabes muy bien. Las lágrimas se escapan de tus ojos, y no se detienen, ahí estas llorando como una chiquilla.

-¿Estás bien? –te pregunta mientras te envuelve en sus brazos.

No respondes nada, únicamente continuas llorando, entre sollozos únicamente puedes decir una cosa. –Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola.

-No lo haré –contesta sin dejar de abrazarte.

* * *

Abres lo ojos, y la sensación de un choque eléctrico recorre tu cuerpo, supones que es así como una batería en agua se siente. No puedes evitarlo, sonríes y tu pecho se llena de felicidad, no quieres huir, únicamente deseas quedarte toda la eternidad ahí, el mejor lugar que has encontrado. Quieres vivir eternamente entre sus brazos, él no se ha ido, el mantuvo su promesa, pasó la noche contigo, él se ha quedado a tú lado.

Siempre lo has sabido aunque hecho trisas él este obra maestras es, el hombre de un millón de mentiras y ni una sola verdad, es quien dio todo por su familia, por el pueblo, por todos esos desconocidos, quien te miró cuando nadie más lo hacía. Es el del pasado oculto, lleno de dolor y de tristeza, quien tuvo que volverse hombre de la noche a la mañana, es a quien has mirado de reojo durante tanto tiempo, es de quien tienes años enamorada.

Ahora estas entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo imaginaste, como tantas veces lo escribiste en tu diario, pero ahora estás a otro nivel, sentir más que tinta y papel.

Has besado sus labios.

Todo se transforma, todo se convierte, de repente todo es azul.

Él abre los ojos, una vez más está sorprendido, no sabes de dónde has sacado el coraje pero no te detienes, y vuelves a besarle, y le confiesas, no, más bien le gritas lo que sientes, lo que por tanto tiempo has sentido. Intenta razonar, pero tú no quieres razones, lo quieres a él, al único motivo que te mantiene viva.

Porque a su lado todo es azul, sus jeans favoritos, sus pastillas que piensa que nadie sabe que toma, y sus manos que te cubren de colores que te matan sin fin. Eso es él, es simplemente todo para ti.

Luego todo es gris, su pelo que era como el humo, de repente le faltaban los colores que te hacían morir. Te dijo que era un viejo, que los años pesaban sobre él, que seguía cargando un pasado y pecados que nunca lo dejarían en paz, que no merecía tu amor, que no debes de amarlo.

Ahora eres tu quien lo cubre con tus brazos, le susurras al oído que pese a que no conoces toda su historia, lo amas como nunca lo has hecho y que únicamente el estar a su lado te hace feliz.

De nuevo todo es azul, tus labios y los de él están juntos.

* * *

Realmente nunca estuvo segura de como todo sucedió, y no perdería su tiempo pensado en ello, ahora estaban juntos, fue gradual e increíblemente maravilloso. Pequeños besos cuando creían que nadie los veía, tomarse un segundo más de lo necesario las manos, pasar todo el tiempo de juntos, escucharse toda la noche, sentirse por primera vez.

En ese momentos, mientras llena tu piel con su labios, mientras te estremeces con cada una de sus caricias deseas que tu virginidad no hubiera quedado en la parte de atrás de la van de tu patético ex novio, pero ya no importa, jamás importara, porque ahora es él quien recorre tu cuerpo, es él con quien has conocido el amor, entre sus brazos has conocido la fe, te das cuenta que por fin comenzaste a vivir.

Sin embargo nada es perfecto, nada nunca lo será, cada día lo amas más, pero lo sabes, lo entiendes perfectamente, lo ves en sus ojos, que se llena de culpa cada vez que termina mientras está dentro de ti.

Sabes que te ama y eso te hace feliz, pero su culpa es cada vez más grande, lo escuchas recriminarse y odiarse por estar contigo, por no querer dejarte ir.

-Es horrible, soy un desgraciado. Nunca seré perdonado, es más no merezco el perdón por lo que te hago –decía mientras bebía su whiskey. –Aléjate me mí.

Tomas entre tus manos su rostro, puedes ver como un par de lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas. –No necesitas del perdón, si te quedas aquí.

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, detengamos en tiempo para siempre. Solos tú y yo. –Él simplemente sonríe, de esa manera que te hace vibrar, y besa tus labios.

De nuevo de encuentras empapada como un húmedo amanecer, y la sensación eléctrica regresa, te dejas llevar porque después de todo como una batería en agua se siente, pero dicha sensación en realidad no haría otra cosa más que matarte.

Pero sigues enamorada de él, como nunca, como tal vez jamás lo vuelvas a sentir. Aunque hecho trisas él este obra maestras es, esa es la frase que repites para describirlo, será difícil encontrar otra obra Maestra sobre todo cuando no quieres hacerlo, cuando él es lo mejor que jamás has tenido.

Porque lo has sentido, se han sentido a otro nivel, sentir más que tinta y papel. Ya no hay vuelta, ya no es únicamente la fantasía, tu fantasía adolescente, él te ha tocado, te ha cubierto de sus colores.

Todo es azul, sus jeans, sus pastillas, y sus manos que cubren todo de colores que te matan sin fin. Con él todo es azul.

* * *

Todo ha caído, todo se hizo pedazos en un instante, lo arruinaste, ahora lloras en tus propios despojos, preguntándote cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil.

Una vez más llegaba verano, y los gemelos con él, al igual que su hermano, pero te has confiado, tanto que fuiste descuidada. Entraste a la vieja tienda de regalos, sentiste como tu amigo, al que tanto tiempo has querido, el que en un momento estuvo enamorado de ti, es irónico ahora tiene la misma que edad que tu cuando se te confesó. Comienza a gritarte, por un momento no lo entiendes, pero ahí está entre sus manos tu diario, lleno de lo que vivieron, de las fotos juntos, le reprochas que lo haya leído, pero él contesta que lo encontró en el mostrador abierto, y el golpe de realidad llega a tu frente, tú fuiste quien lo dejo ahí.

-¡Maldita sea Wendy! ¿Acaso no sabes que Stan podría para en la cárcel por todo esto? –Sigue gritándote. -¡Tienes suerte de que yo lo encontrara! ¡Si Ford lo hubiera hecho habrías destruido a nuestra familia!

-Lo amo –es lo único que puedes contestarle. Le suplicas que no le diga que los ha descubierto, le ruegas que no te quite lo único que te hace vivir, sin embargo él no contesta nada, sólo se marcha y te deja hecha trizas.

* * *

Hace más de una semana que no se han visto, cada minuto es un infierno, lo necesitas, necesitas su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, su amor, sus colores, lo necesitas tanto como al aire que por ahora te cuesta respirar.

Llega un mensaje a tu celular, te pedía que se vieran en ese viejo Motel sobre la carretera, no lo dudas ni por un segundo, todas tus cosas y vas a toda velocidad. Tienes el número de la puerta, sabes que estará abierta porque él te espera.

Ahí estaba el de pie en medio de la habitación, luego todo es gris, su pelo que era como el humo, de repente le faltaban los colores que te hacían morir. Corres a sus brazos sabes que nada está bien, le preguntas una y otra vez que pasa, él no dice nada, únicamente te aprieta contra su pecho, juras que sientes como sus lágrimas caen en tu cabeza, y luego te besa.

Pasan toda la noche haciendo el amor, llenándose de sus colores, hasta que ninguno de los dos resiste y se quedan dormidos.

Tienes horas mirándolo, pidiendo que ese momento se detenga, que lo que sabes que esta por pasar no ocurra, que todo continué igual, pero el abre los ojos.

-Soy rojo y tú eres azul –dice mientras sujeta tu mano.

Sonríes y le dices. –Cuando me tocaste como un extraño atardecer lila me volví, pero –tu voz se detiene, se rompe –ahora esté color ya no es para ti. ¿Verdad?

Él intenta tranquilizarte, pero lo sabes, él lo sabe también ya no pueden estar juntos. Te pide que lo dejes, que sigas con tu vida, porque eres joven y el únicamente un viejo, un maldito bastardo que lo único que hizo fue dañarte, que se odia por eso, que se ha dado cuenta que todo fue el juego, que él nunca te quiso.

-¡Mientes! –gritas con toda tu fuerza. – ¡Mientes!

Porque con el todo es azul, sus jeans, sus pastillas, y sus manos que cubren todo de colores que te matan sin fin. Es azul, él es azul.

Permanece callado, no dice nada, luego todo es gris, su pelo que era como el humo, de repente le faltaban los colores que te hacían morir. Se ha marchado dejando un camino de colores, ahora es gris, ya no hay colores en él.

Te dejo sola.

Todo se terminó, tus colores tampoco existen, ahora estas vacía, completamente hueca, sabias que esto terminaría matándote, pero no es así, únicamente te desangran lentamente, te deja en agonía porque nunca más estarán juntos, porque perdiste los colores que te hacían vivir. Lo perdiste a él.

Estas de rodillas en el piso de aquel lugar, la puerta cerrada, tus lágrimas llegan hasta tu pecho que sigue desnudo. Tu teléfono suena, pero no lo contestas, escuchas la canción, la canción que es el tomo de llamada porque te lo recuerda, la cantaste tantas veces para él, así que no importa hacerlo una vez más.

-Todo es azul.

-Todo es azul.

-Todo es azul.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Esto no es un songfic, pero si está basado en una canción, si bien es la canción de Halsey titulada COLOR'S para ser más específica diré que es un Cover de Kevin y Karla, ya que aunque no soy fanática de los Cover's debo decir que me enamore de esta versión.

Porque un Standy, es fácil vean el video original Halsey y comprenderán porque era la pareja perfecta, además hay tan poco de ellos que quise contribuir a la causa.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
